


Love will Grow

by StoryChanger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Elsa is forced into an arranged marriage by her grandfather, the current king of Arendelle. She thinks once again she will have little say in how to live her life. However, when she meets the young leader of the Northuldra tribe, she slowly learns how to let go and be free from the chains of fear. But not all is well in her new life, as her grandfather plots to take everything she's gained.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. The Arrangement

“You will be married off in a month’s time”

Elsa’s heart sinks, she wants to scream, she wants to run, but she knows she can’t hide; not from her grandfather. King of Arendelle.

He smirks. “Any objections?” The king questions. She simply shakes her head, knowing that fighting is no use. “Good, you’ll be sent to live with the Northuldra tribe. You’ll learn about their people and how to live as them; then return here for the main wedding event”

“To whom will I be marrying then?” She raises her chin up, facing him with her stoic empty gaze.

His smile widens. “The current young leader of the Northuldra tribe. Anna of Northuldra. Her grandmother recently passed, the leader Yelana. Now she rules the tribe, though she is just a few years younger than yourself, just recently turned 18 i believe”

Elsa frowns. Someone so young to rule an entire tribe of people. Could they not wait till she was older. Even here in Arendelle she must be 21 to rule, with the current leader’s blessing. Naturally with her grandfather as king, he has no will to give up his power to her any time soon. Meanwhile, her people are ruled by his tyrant-like nature. If only her parents were still alive.

“How does she feel about this arrangement?” Elsa finally questions.

“She’s openly agreed to it, especially once I told her about your magic. Those savages love magic” He shakes his head in disgust. “You should be happy, finally someone you can entertain to, but don’t you dare think magic is allowed here. It’ll always be against the law, so long as I’m king. We need this alliance because of the herbs that can be found within that forest. Well known strong medicine can be made for the people here” He explains. “Trading with those savage is fine, as well as selling their goods to other kingdoms, but magic won’t be tolerated in Arendelle” he reminds Elsa. She simply nods, arguing with him wasn’t worth dealing with his temper. She was finally getting an escape route. Maybe the Northuldra people wouldn’t be so bad, anything had to be better than here. Could she finally be free, but what of this Anna? What would she be like?

“So then, when do I leave?” Elsa grows curious.

“First thing tomorrow. Pack lightly, because you’ll be living as they do” He informs her. “When it’s time for the wedding, my soldiers will come to you. The two of you will stay the night here before the wedding day, I will naturally want to get to know my family as well” He grins.

Elsa shivers slightly, something about this grin felt more unsettling than usual for the young woman, but what could she do? “Yes grandfather”

He nods. “Good, you may go then. The soldiers will be ready for you soon as the sun rises, don’t be late” He then returns his attention to some paperwork laid out in front of him.

She gratefully takes her leaves and heads for her room. A heavy sigh is released the moment she closes her door behind her. Something didn’t feel right about this whole arrangement. She’s aware of her grandfather’s need for power. Her becoming queen anytime soon just didn’t seem possible, even if it is her birth right. She shakes her head and makes her way over to the closet. Keeping her mind busy would be better; so she sets off to start her packing.

Sleep hadn’t come easy for the young woman. She wore something more casual than she was used too. Blue pants, and boots to start with. The blue pants have ice like patterns spread throughout, and snowflakes designed on the boots. She wore a matching shirt, along with a thin light blue jacket that had a detachable train to her jacket, flowing down behind her. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulder in it’s usual braid.

“Good morning your highness” A young soldier comes to greet the princess. Elsa looks up to see a man having walked from a horse in carriage. He appeared to be just a few years older than herself. Blonde hair, green eyes, well fitted to be an Arendelle soldier.

She offers him a small smile. “Good morning sir. I do hope being up this early isn’t too troublesome. I know how demanding my grandfather can be” She offers him a sympathetic smile.

He just laughs. “None at all ma’am. Comes in the job description. I’m Grifton by the way, or Griff for short” The young man smiles.

Elsa feels strangely relaxed. “Will it just be you to guide me off then, Griff?” Elsa questions curiously. Griff is grabbing her belonging and placing it into the carriage.

He shakes his head. “My comrade is on his way; his wife is getting over being sick so he’s running a bit late” he explains.

The princess frowns. “Should he not stay home with his wife then?”

“He’d love to, but….”Griff seemed nervous to explain more and Elsa sighs, knowing the truth.

“My grandfather didn’t give him a choice, did he?” Griff’s silence is more than all the answers Elsa’s needs. “I’m sorry, I won’t ask for more details. And don’t worry, I won’t be telling my grandfather he was late”

Griff sighs with relief. “Thank you your highness. I assure, he’s usually always on time, but he’s been worried about his wife. They have young toddler too” The soldier explains.

Elsa nods, wishing she could to do more to help the other soldier. “I wish there was more I could to do help” She says honestly.

Griff smiles. “You just not saying anything to the king is more than enough your highness, I assure you”

“I’m here! I’m here!” A soldier, shorter than Elsa comes running over to his companion. Once he made it he is huffing and trying desperately to catch his breath. “Here!” He gasps again.

Griff shakes his head. “Relax Nev, she knows. The highness has promised not to tell the king you were late”

He lets out a sighs of relief and quickly runs over to shake the princess’ hand; surprising Elsa, causing her to jump a bit. “Sorry your highness, I’m just so grateful to you” He quickly takes a step back.

“It’s alright, but we best be going. If I know my grandfather like I know I do, he’ll be out here any time to be sure we’ve left” She expresses her concerns.

They both nod. “Then let’s be off” Nev hops onto the carriage, taking the reins of the horse. He was clearly young and energetic, short black hair and bright blue eyes. Though far younger than Elsa and the other young man, Elsa could see his energy shine so early in the morning.

Griff just shakes his head and climbs in the front with Nev as Elsa escorts herself into the carriage. Once the carriage started off she took one last look at the place she’s called home for 21-years. No, she shakes her head. That place hasn’t been home since her parents died in a ship-wreck when she was just barely 16. Being too young to rule, her grandfather took over and has ruled over her life since. She looks down at her gloved hands and wonder, can she truly be free to use her magic? In Arendelle magic is forbidden, but in the Enchanted forest. She’s heard tales of the spirits who live there, will she get to meet other being like her? What of this Anna? Will Anna be any worse of ruler than her grandfather, will she be chained by another? She sighs and leans back into her seat. This constant worrying would do her no good. “Conceal, don’t feel” Something her father, and grandfather had constantly remind her to say whenever she felt her emotions getting to be too much. It wasn’t as though her father hated her magic. He just feared for her safety, knowing how much his father despised it.

Something else is unsettling her thoughts, why now? After all these years, why create an alliance with the Northuldra tribe. For as long as Elsa could remember her grandfather has been against working with the Northuldra tribe. He banned them from traveling or trading with Arendelle for years. Something didn’t feel right, but she knew better than to question the tyrant king. Elsa has felt his wrath in more ways than one when trying to argue against him. No, it was better to just do as he said. At least she would get an entire month without his shadow looming over her.


	2. Secretes Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa learns something about her parents from Anna.

It takes just nearly an entire day to arrive at the entrance of the Enchanted forest. Elsa felt the carriage come to a halt. She can hear her guards speaking to someone. Her curiosity gets the best of her as she is certain she hears a female voice. Stepping out of the carriage she sees a young woman, appearing to be about her age. She has slightly tanner skin than herself, wearing clothing made out of deer fur, along with dark brown boots and a matching hat.

She smiles over at Elsa. “You must be the princess” She glances over at the soldiers warily; Elsa notices the tense form both men now wear, untrusting eyes as they watch the woman come over towards her. Elsa wasn’t afraid, she could handle herself if need be. The only person who scare her was her grandfather.

“My name is Honeymaren, but Maren is just fine” She holds her hand out for a friendly greeting.

Elsa is at first hesitant, but she doesn’t see any ill-intension in the young dark eyes. Elsa shakes the offered hand. “Elsa is just fine” She always hated her formal titles.

Maren nods, and removes her hand after the greeting. “It’s great to finally meet you. So, can you really do it?”

Elsa raises an eyebrow in question at the woman is referring to do.

Maren laughs. “Magic? Can you use it? There hasn’t been a known human magic user in centuries” She explains, the curiosity eating at her.

Elsa sighs. “I’m not sure if demonstrating here is the best idea” Elsa eyes the soldiers warily. She’s sure they wouldn’t betray her, but she isn’t sure if her grandfather would send others to spy on her. Maybe she’s being paranoid, but she won’t feel safe till she’s in the Enchanted forest. This is one of the few nearby areas her grandfather could never conquer, due to the magical protection it held. Inside, she is safe.

Honeymaren seems to understand, having seen the young woman glancing at the soldiers with her peripheral vision. “Alright, but I’m afraid they can’t follow in. Until the wedding takes place, only you are welcome into the Forest” She explains.

Elsa nods. She looks over to her soldiers. “I thank you for bringing me here, but this is where we part ways” Elsa moves to retrieve her one bag, she places the bag over her shoulder. As her grandfather suggested, she packed light. Only bringing a few pair of clothes with her, as well as a blanket of her own.

The soldiers nod in understanding. “Be safe your highness” Griff replies warmly.

Elsa smiles softly at the soldiers. “Take care of that wife of yours Ven” He beams and nods, silently promising he will. The soldiers wave their goodbyes before finally turning around to head back home to Arendelle.

“You ready?” Honeymaren questions.

“I guess as much as I can be” Elsa sighs.

“Don’t worry, I promise you’ll love the forest!” Maren tries to cheer the woman up. But it doesn’t seem to work as the two are mostly in awkward silent through most of the way to the village. Maren wanted to encourage the other woman to be open to talking, but she could see the princess in deep thought, so she decided to leave her be.

When they finally arrived the young princess stares on in awe, with great interest. Children were running around happily as women appeared to be making clothes, cleaning throughout, cooking, etc. She saw some men looking as they were leaving to go fishing, others building more huts, some even playing with the children. It was a lively little village. Fire-places spread throughout, some benches for people to seat at and eat, discussing about random topics.

Honeymaren smiles as she sees the look of interest in Elsa’s eyes. “Welcome to the Northuldra tribe, Elsa. Come on, Anna is this way”

Elsa quickly follows the other woman; she does her best to ignore the stares and whispers she can clearly hear. She hated being the center of attention.

They arrive at a hut slightly larger than the rest of the village, though not by much. Honeymaren knocks and a voice could be heard from within. “Come-in”

Maren and Elsa make there way inside. Elsa is stunned by the hut, it was very cozy and warm. She sees the young red-headed woman sitting at a wooden desk with paperwork spread about her. In front of the desk sat two empty chairs. There is a nice size bookshelf behind the young woman filled with books. A bed to the left of them, though not very large, covered with furs and two dark pillows. Even a small dark brown rug in front of the bed, laid nicely on the floor.

Bright blue eyes look up and meet with Elsa for the first time. “Oh, you must be princess Elsa” The young woman places her pen down and stands to greet her guest, making her way over to the women.

“I’m Anna of Northuldra, it’s nice to finally meet you” She holds out her hand.

Elsa holds back a sigh, must she keep touching strangers. Though being a princess, she used to greeting folks and does not like to appear rude. She takes the offered hand and is surprised at the warmth she feels from it. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling she was always used to. “Just Elsa is fine” She tries to offer her best smile. She didn’t want this woman to think she was cold or distant, though she often appears to be from others. This is her chance to be away from her grandfather, at least for a month. Staying in her good grace is her only option to some form of freedom.

Anna nods, smiling before releasing their joint hands. “Well then Maren, thank you for bringing her here safely. We’ll need some privacy to discuss some important matters”

Honeymaren nods. “Sure thing sis. I’m going to check on that brother of ours, make sure he’s handling the reindeer herd just fine” Waves her goodbye and Honeymaren takes her leave.

Elsa blinks. “You two are sisters?”

Anna smiles. “Not by blood, but we were practically raised as sisters. And Ryder, he’s like a brother to me” She explains. “Anyway, come with me and have a seat. I’m sure you have lots of questions, you can place your bag on the bed for now” She points over to the full-size bed.

Elsa does as she is asked, and soon finds herself sitting across from the young tribe leader. She frowns as she studies the young woman, noting that she looked nothing like most of the villagers here. Her skin is far paler, and the red-hair is a big give away. Anna laughs at the clear confusion in her eyes. “I’m not a Northuldra by blood” Anna explains, as if reading the other woman’s confused mind.

“But you’re their leader?” Elsa is confused. Only those of pure blood royals could ever rule a kingdom. Would it not be similar laws to a tribe?

The young leader nods. “That I am. I was found lost in the woods when I was really little. Barely two is what my mother told me. Well, Yelana told me. She isn’t my birth mother, but I saw her as such. She taught me the ways of her people. I’m not sure whatever happen to my parents, but honestly I don’t care” She shrugs. “I’m happy with my family here. The Northuldra have always treated me as their own” She explains fondly. Elsa could easily hear the warmth and love this woman had for her tribe. She wondered what it would be like had her grandfather had such warmth for her. It’s been pure hell for Elsa since her parents passed. “Eventually she chose me to become the next leader should anything happen to her. Naturally I was shocked, I for sure thought it would be Honeymaren or Ryder, her biological children. But apparently they held no interest to be leaders” Anna laughs.

“And the tribe, your people were fine with this?” Elsa questions curiously.

“Yup, they always trusted on mama’s words” Elsa noticed as the young woman tugs at a purple shawl worn over her Northuldra clothing. “Alright, I think it’s time to let you know why you’re really here” The young tribe leader looks up with suddenly a serious look, putting age into her eyes. Elsa frowns.

“Am I not to marry-with you in a month’s time to create an alliance?”

Anna shakes your head. “Elsa, that was just a lie to get you out of that castle” The young woman sighs. “Your grandfather has been lying to you for the past several years now”

“What do you mean?” Elsa’s eyebrows gaze at her questioningly, with suspicion.

“Your parents, they’re not dead”

“Wha….what?” Elsa doesn’t know how to react, she can't even pretend to hide her shock.

“This maybe hard to believe, but the spirits have shown me through visions. Your parents are alive and it’s up to us to bring them home”

“What are you saying? They died at sea?”

“That’s what your grandfather’s been saying to you and your people. He planned their death, but they managed to escape. However, they are trapped in time. This is hard to explain” She sighs.

“So this wedding?”

“Not happening. I’m not marrying someone I just met after all” Anna shrugs with a gentle laugh. “I hope you’re not too angry for being deceived, I just needed to get him to let you out of that castle. When he proposed the idea I felt it was fate! I never imagined he would come to me. I’m sure he’s planning something, probably my own assassination” she shakes her head.

“You’re not afraid of him?”

“Should I be? Sure he’s a king, but he knows not to trifle with the spirits and make them angry. They’re surprisingly rather protective of me” Anna smiles warmly at the thought. “I’ve grown up with them. If something were to happen to me, they would know. He must planning something, though I can honestly say I’m not sure what or how he could get away with my death and not have the wrath of the spirits come for him” She wonders herself aloud.

“You mentioned my parents” Elsa wanted to get back to the main topic, could her parents really be alive?”

Anna nods. “Right, well. Tomorrow we will head for Ahtolhallan. For only Ahtolhallan know. There we can connect strongly with the past spirits to help find your parents. I can’t do it without you. If we can bring your parents back, we can end your grandfather’s tyrant ways and your people will be free from him”

Elsa gazes at the woman with a new-found curiosity. “Why do you care about freeing my people so much?”

Anna smiles. “Because I do want peace between Arendelle and Northuldra once again. It would be great to be able trade with one another, and learn of each-others’ cultures. I want the people of Arendelle to not fear magic, don’t you want to be free to use magic in your own homeland?”

Elsa sighs as she looks down at her gloved hands.

Anna frowns. “What are those gloves anyway, no offense, but they don’t seem to go with your outfit well”

“These help me keep my magic in control and sealed” Elsa explains, her tone cold and distant. “As you know, magic is forbidden in Arendelle” Elsa doesn’t look at the woman as her eyes appear to gaze down with a look of longing.

Anna, being the impulsive woman she is stands herself up and walks over, now standing in front of the older woman. This causes Elsa to look up, she nearly jumps out of her seat when she feels Anna grab hold of her hands. “These won’t be necessary anymore” She smiles and quickly removes the gloves.

“What are you doing!” Elsa snaps, pulling herself away, bringing her hands close to her chest. Anna holding onto the gloves in her hands.

“You’re free to choose yourself Elsa. But here in the Enchanted forest, you don’t need to hide your magic. Magic here is praised and loved throughout the tribe. If you want the gloves I’ll give them back to you, but if you want to be free of them with your time here, I’ll put them away for now” Anna holds the gloves out to the other woman. “It’s your choice”

Elsa looks on with so much uncertainty. “My choice?” She’s never had a say in her life. Someone was always controlling her. How to dress, what to study, where to be and when, what she was even allowed to eat, her grandfather never allowed her an ounce of freedom. Since the disappearance of her parents it has gotten so much worse. Could she truly finally have a choice? “What if I lose control? I might hurt someone” Elsa looks at the woman, a scared look spreading across her face.

Anna shakes her head. “The spirits won’t allow it. If you lose control they will intervene and help, I promise Elsa. Here with us, you’re free, make your own choices to do as you please”

Elsa takes a moment, contemplating on her desire. She wants to believe Anna’s words. She wants to see her parents alive, she wants to help her people, could this woman really bring her so much hope? Is it dangerous to trust her? She sighs. What did she have to lose? Either trust the woman and take a chance, or go back to an angry grandfather and continue to hide her true-self from her people. Probably eventually being forced into marriage arrangement for real this time, to someone even worse. “Keep them, for now” Elsa answers, a hint of a hesitation in her voice.

The young tribe leader nods and walks over to her desk. She places them in a drawer, locking them away. She keeps the key on a necklace around her neck, many important documents were locked away safely in her drawers. She always kept her key safely in around her neck tucked under her shirt. “They’ll be here if you ever want them back, but personally. I think you look better without them” Anna gives an innocent smile. but the compliment surprises Elsa and an unwanted blush makes their presence across her cheeks. She quickly looks down shyly.

“Anyway, since we have the whole day ahead of us. How about I show you around?” Anna makes her way over to the other woman once again.

“Oh, umm sure” Elsa hates how she has suddenly become very un-articulated with her words. How did this woman cause such a stir in her?

“Great! I’ll introduce to my siblings better first” Without thinking Anna grabs hold one of Elsa’s hand, pulling her out of the hut. Meanwhile poor Elsa is blushing yet again, her heart suddenly beating against her chest. Just what is with this woman?


End file.
